


Loki x Reader!Anxiety - Stone In Your Shoe

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Reader with anxiety, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Ok, so I came up with this idea and it seemed to fit nice with one of the requests I was given by a lovely tumblr follower:‘I have a request that I totally understand it will take time and I’m patient with anything Loki related, but could you write a one shot or a series where the reader has anxiety and Loki finds out about it and is intrigued by it (I read Diabolical cup of tea and it gave the idea to request) and idk you’re more creative than me.. thanks! And if you don’t want to, that’s cool to (: I respect you dude.’





	1. Chapter 1

“You really don’t need to.” You protested for the umpteenth time as you walked the streets of New York back towards the Avengers Tower, the cold night air lightly blowing on your exposed skin. Loki didn’t say anything as he walked next to you - having to shorten his usual strong strides to fit your slower pace – knowing that his previous comments had clearly fallen on deaf ears. His expression was blank and gave nothing away, but you couldn’t help feeling you were most likely annoying him with your constant apologising. You had tried to get him to stay at the club with his brother and the rest of the Avengers who were celebrating with loud music and strong drinks, but Loki had seemed just as eager to get away from it all as you had been.

You gave up, knowing you wouldn’t be able to shake him now and – though you were ridiculously awkward and tense around the tall, dark and handsome man - you actually welcomed the time alone with him, able to drink in his silent, brooding company on your own as the two of you walked back together.

That was until your quiet, day dreaming bubble was sharply popped by a striking pain to the bottom of your voice. You cried out, your knee jerking up instinctively away from the pain.

Loki faltered in surprise at your yelp, already a few steps ahead of you.  “What is it?” Loki asked quickly, his body tensed as though ready for an attack from somewhere, his eyes darting from you to the surroundings, searching for the danger.

You placed your foot down again, cautiously pushing weight down onto it. You felt that sharp sting again, but this time you managed to beat down your instinct to pull away from the pain. “It’s – uh –,” You glanced up at his questioning frown, “It’s nothing.” You dismissed quickly, waving a hand shaking your head as you dropped it again. You went to take another step forward, feeling an uncomfortable sensation as you pulled your foot off whatever had pierced up into it. You couldn’t help scrunching your face up at the agony again. You glanced up through your eyelashes to see that Loki wasn’t convinced. “Just a – uh - stone in my shoe, I think.” You tried, “It’s - it’s fine.” You muttered, now continuing onwards with more confidence, though secretly twisting your foot slightly in an attempt to find a more comfortable, less tender way to walk.  

“Do you not wish to remove it?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow at you in surprise.

“Um – no – uh - it’s fine – it’s only small.” You waved his concern off, still walking away, determined - despite the pain - not to stop again - you were worried, after all, that you wouldn’t be able to bear starting again. Yes, you could stop and see what the damage was, but that would be require you the awkward moment of Loki watching you clumsily balance on one foot as you tried to remove a shoe – plus he would then know you had lied to him, as you were pretty sure it wasn’t a stone that was digging into your foot. Not, best to just get back to the tower and deal with it on your own where you wouldn’t be so embarrassed. You kept walking and Loki hesitated behind you for a second more before he also resumed walking, easily catching back up with you.

You could feel Loki’s eyes on you the rest of the way home but you ignored him as much as possible now, not attempting to make any conversation, instead biting your lip and focusing on trying not to express any vocals of your pain, placing your foot carefully in the position that caused the least amount of agony. You had tried tiptoeing momentarily, but that only seemed to make it worse and was too obvious, you then tried walking on the side of your foot, but that was also too obvious – as well as difficult for you to keep up. You soon settle on the easiest, most relieving position, as walking relatively normal, but not bending your foot at all.

If Loki had been annoyed by your slowness before, your new cautious speed must be unbearable to him. He made no comment on it though, but that didn’t stop your mind throwing numerous scenarios at you of what was going through his mind – each more unpleasant then the last.

If you could walk faster though, you would, but you were likely causing enough damage to your foot as it was.

When you finally reached Stark’s old tower, Loki let you walk ahead of him – out of manners, or simply to observe your odd behaviour from behind you weren’t – and so you did, walking very self-consciously. You could still feel the god’s eyes on your back and you desperately tried to pass your slowness off as you just simply being relaxed and having no particular rush to get anywhere. You headed into the tower for the elevator, stepping in and hitting the button for the main communal floor where the living room and kitchen was – also aware that was where the first aid kit would be.

You were surprised when Loki stepped in beside you and didn’t press the button for his floor, in fact, he didn’t press anything. Apparently, he had decided to follow you. You scowled to yourself, knowing now you would have to linger around until Loki decided to leave before you could tend to your foot.

When the elevator pinged its arrival on your floor, Loki strode confidently past you and out of the elevator before pausing and turning back to you with an almost bemused look. “Having some difficulty?” He smirked lightly.

“No.” You muttered, looking up from where you had been carefully watching how you placed your sore foot. “Are you?” You asked innocently with raised eyebrows.

He looked at you with interest, like he couldn’t work you out. “No.” He his tone blank and emotionlessly. You nodded at him in acknowledgement and continued your slow – apparently leisurely – stroll out of the elevator. Loki frowned at you in bewilderment, but you just ignored him, heading for the sofas.

Loki then strolled past you with his long strolls to drop into the armchair directly opposite you. “Well… If you sure you’re fine…” He drawled slyly, looking at you knowingly, “Would you mind fetching me some water?” He asked with a faux-innocent raised eyebrow.

“And why can’t you get it yourself?” You muttered with a scowl at him, knowing he was calling your bluff. You weren’t about to be beaten that easily though.

“Well, for one you’re still on your feet,” Loki observed, gesturing at where you stood, “you are also closer to the kitchen area,” He gestured towards the kitchen, “and – after all,” He smiled wickedly, “you’re ‘fine’… yes?” He smirked knowingly, waiting expectantly for you to cave as you eyed the distance you would have to walk.  

Logic in this situation would say you should just confess - tell him you were in agony. But you didn’t. He’d think you were insane, after all, for not saying anything earlier. “Fine.” You murmured finally, now turning towards the kitchen – you could take your time anyway, maybe lean on the kitchen counters to take the weight off your foot…

“Alright, stop.” Loki yielded after you took a step, showing you were truly going to go through with his request. You faltered, turning back to him in surprise, shifting your weight so you could stand without pain. Loki rolled his eyes at you in exasperation. “Alright, fine, I’m impressed, but you are clearly in pain, so please stop torturing yourself and sit down.” He told you with an irritated gesture at the nearby sofa. You eyed him warily but did as he said, heading for the nearest seat and dropping onto the cushions in relief.

You could feel Loki’s eyes studying you and you head your heart quicken. The cat was out of the bag. He knew you’d be lying to him, heck he probably knew the whole time. But now you’d basically confessed he would want an explanation. How could you possibly hope to explain to anyone, especially someone from another realm, how your messed-up mind worked? You closed your eyes, partly in relief, partly to just wait for the inevitable to happen.

“What’s wrong with your foot and why are you hiding it?”

You felt your heartrate pick up even more, practically feel it in your chest. “Uh - Nothing.” You said, glancing down at your feet, feigning confusion. Loki’s face was clearly of disbelief. “I -I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You lied innocently, glancing anxiously up at him, praying some miracle he’d have a lapse of mind function and forget the whole walk home.

“Don’t insult my intelligence.” Loki growled in annoyance, and your stomach dropped at his reprimand, mentally cursing yourself for even thinking there was a small chance that might have worked.

“Ok…” You said glancing away and, letting out a long breath to calm yourself. “Long story short I – uh – I have anxiety.” You confessed, glancing warily over at him out of the corner of your eye.

“And that causes foot pain?” Loki frowned, clearly confused.

“What?” You frowned, “No.” You shook your head. “I – I don’t know why my foot hurts,” You admitted, lifting it up to surveyed it again, feeling the twinge in the muscle on the bottom of your foot. “I – I think I might have stepped on something – glass maybe…” You murmured, thinking out loud.

Loki frowned at you in bafflement, crooking an eyebrow at you. “You mean to tell me, that you have had a shard of glass in your foot this entire time and you didn’t say anything?”

“Now _that’s_ anxiety.” You smirked humourlessly.

“I –“ Loki paused, “I’m afraid I really don’t understand…” He confessed, shaking his head slightly, looking perplexed.

You gave him a weak grimace of a smile. “I’m not too surprised.” You murmured, dropping your head, knowing he was probably thinking you were just crazy. You wanted to get out of here now – even if it was going to hurt you. You were sure you could come up with a rough, makeshift first aid kit from the stuff in your bathroom. You placed your hands beside you, ready to push yourself to your feet-

“Don’t.” You heard Loki mutter and you faltered, glancing over at him in question. “I can see your going to leave. Don’t.” He growled quietly, his face emotionless.

You tried to relax back into the chair, shifting your hands into your lap now instead. “You can see my anxiety on my face then?” You mumbled sheepishly, embarrassed to have been so obvious in you thought process.

“It makes you want to run?” Loki asked, studying your face intently.

“Sometimes.” You mumbled, not able to look him in the face.

“Does it also mean you neglect yourself?” He almost sternly, like he was reprimanding you.

You glanced up at that. “What?”

“Your foot.” He nodded, “You refused to mention it, still have yet to tend to it, and were clearly going to idiotically use it again simply to escape me.”

You ducked your head, blushing at the idea of ‘escaping’ him, but nodded nonetheless at where your hands rested. “Yes, I guess you could say that then…” You murmured down at your knees. There a pause of silence, then Loki pushed himself to his feet next to you.

You didn’t lift your head as Loki now left the lounge area, wondering if he’d become fed up of you enough to just leave. At least that solved your problem of getting hold of the first aid kit. However, when you didn’t hear the door or elevator, you couldn’t help glancing warily out of the corner of your eye, now seeing that, in fact, Loki was crouched down by one of the lower kitchen cabinets.

When he straightened up again, you dropped your gaze once more, hearing his footsteps moving back towards you.

“My skills in healing are minimal, so I thought it best to supplement them with your Midgardian resources.” Loki muttered, and you glanced up fully now to see him lifting the small first aid kit in explanation. You blinked in surprise. “I take it from your lack of response that you don’t mind me providing the aid?” Loki questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh – n-no, I-I don’t mind, but you – uh – you don’t have to,” You said quickly, bushing hotly, “I– I can do it by myself if you want?” You asked anxiously, not wanting him to feel he had to do it if he didn’t want to.

“Anxiety?” He questioned, quirking his brow.

You blushed and dropped your eyes. “A bit.” You mumbled.

The corner of his lip twitched slightly, “Remove your shoe.” He instructed, now kneeling in front of you.

You did as he said, tugging it at it gently, whatever was embedded in your foot still slightly stuck in the sole of the shoe. You hissed at the pain the movement caused, but continued anyway, gritting your teeth until you freed the shoe, the inner lining ruined with dark, mostly dried, blood. You placed the shoe to the side and Loki now lightly took a hold you foot, his large hand wrapping around your ankle and you felt the heat in your cheeks again at his touch.

“You truly are foolish.” He murmured, surveying the damage. “It is glass.” He confirmed, pulling back and gently guiding your foot back to the floor. “I’m going to have to remove it.” He glanced up at you. “It will be painful.” He informed you honestly. You nodded, aware of this. “Explain this ‘anxiety’ to me.” He said.

“What?” You asked confused at the sudden change in topic.

“I wish to understand it – and it will serve as a distraction for you.” He explained, reaching for your foot again, propping it onto his knee. You felt the heat in your cheeks again at his proximity.

“I – I don’t know how to explain it.” You confessed.

“You want to run away a lot?” Loki prompted, his eyes flickering up to yours briefly before dropping back down to concentrate on your foot.

“I – yes – I suppose it’s – it’s like constantly being in a flight or fight mode, but I’m… I’m always in flight…” You mumbled.

You bit down hard on your back teeth as you felt the burning agony sear through your nerves as Loki began to lightly tug at the shard of glass. “What else?” Loki murmured, intent to keep your mind otherwise occupied.

“I – I – there’s different types.” You said quickly, hissing slightly at the pain. “Uh – ah,” You winced, “I have mainly social anxiety, I guess,” You explained, scrunching your eyes closed at the pain, “I – I get nervous and embarrassed really easily – I’m – I’m always scared I’m going to – ah – humiliate myself or be a – a burden on someone.” You confessed. “I get sweaty and shaky and – and my mouth goes really dry and…-“ You couldn’t help gasping, painful tears welling in your eyes, as you felt an odd, agonizing feeling as the glass was pulled from your foot. You felt the blood flow freely then for a moment before a pressure was applied to your foot, making the already tender area twinge uncomfortably. You sucked air in through your teeth at the sting, then suddenly felt an odd, almost relieving cold sensation run through your foot, chasing the throbbing away, your skin becoming numb. You opened your eyes in surprise, now finding Loki reaching for a bandage in the kit by his side.

“That is the extent of my skills.” Loki muttered, now wrapping the material around the width of your foot, securing a piece of padded material in place over your open wound. “The cold won’t last forever, but it will offer some reprieve from the pain and I can recast it if it becomes too painful.” He informed you, now gently lowering your foot to the floor again.

You surveyed his handiwork. “Thank you, Loki.” You murmured. “I appreciate it.” Loki rose back to his feet and you pushed yourself hesitantly onto your own, your foot protesting slightly, but not as bad as before. Loki was watching you cautiously when you glanced up to his face. “It’s tender, but the cold is helping a lot.” You reassured him with a small smile.

“Why is it I am struggling to trust what you say anymore…” He muttered, turning away to tidy up the first aid bag. Your smile dropped, not sure if he was joking or was really annoyed at you. When Loki headed back to the kitchen to return the kit, you made the most of the opportunity to hobble out of the living area and towards the elevator. You had thanked him after all, it wouldn’t be rude to leave now - he probably wanted to be rid of you anyway.

“One last question.” Loki suddenly spoke behind you, making you jump, not realising that he was so close, spinning around to face where he now stood.

“Ok…” You murmured hesitantly.

He took a step towards you till he almost towering above you. “Do I make you anxious?”

The questioned surprised you and you answered automatically. “Oh,” You laughed weakly, “ _Especially_ you.”

Loki raised an eyebrow in surprise. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

You suddenly realised what you had said, opening and closing your mouth mutely. “Oh,” You finally managed out, “– uh – well – hey, you – uh – you said one last question,” You reminded him quickly, stepping a step back away from him. “So, I’m – I’m afraid your – your quota’s up.” You smirked weakly, taking another step back. “And – uh – I’m just gonna – gonna head to bed.” You gestured back over your shoulder nervously as you moved further backwards toward the door. Loki didn’t say anything, just watched you with a frown as you bade him goodnight with a small wave over your shoulder, as you made a hasty – though slightly impeded – escape through the elevator, silently cursing yourself for your slip up. 

 


	2. Part 2

“If this condition affects you as badly as you say, is there nothing you can do about it?”

You sighed as those words continued to spiral in your head. You had been sat with Loki over an hour ago now, trying to explain to him how your anxiety worked after he insisted on asking you question after question about it thanks to last night. 

At first, you had tried to tackle his questions one at a time as they came up, but it largely just created more questions for him until the point you were very confused over what you had and hadn’t manged to cover. Instead, you’d agreed to sit down with him later that morning to walk through it fully. Even that, though, had been hard – not least of all because of the anxiety cause by just sitting down with Loki.

“Help requires a trained nurse.” You had pointed out, “Do you know how much even just one session would cost?” Loki had quirked his eyebrow at you then, expectantly. “Just – just a lot, ok?” You had confessed before dropping your eyes to your lap where you fiddled with your hands. “I don’t earn even close to enough - especially with the amount the anxiety effects my ability to work sometimes.” You’d explained. “If can’t focus, I can’t work. If I can’t work, I can’t get paid.” You muttered down at your hands.

“Surely the so-called Avengers would be willing to provide the money in aid?” Loki had pointed out.

At that, you’d felt your cheeks warm and you’d glanced away in embarrassment. The truth was you were sure the Avengers _would_ help, had you ever been brave enough to ask them. But that was something way beyond your comfort zone and something your anxiety actively discouraged you from doing.

It wasn’t like you hadn’t tried however, sometimes you found yourself getting so bad you would force yourself to face the fact that you _needed_ help – screw your issues with getting it – and would somehow pluck up the courage to give it ago. By now, you’d tried numerous times in fact, but the minute something unexpected and outside your organised plan of events in your mind – which something always was – you would panic, be thrown completely off balance and chicken out, high tailing it in the opposite direction.

Each time you came to the conclusion that you just couldn’t do it, and for a long time now you’d given up. You would suffer in silence. You could manage. Anything would be better than the ordeal you would have to go through to get the help.

You hadn’t said all this to Loki though, instead you’d kept quiet, your eyes turned away, trying to convey all these thoughts through your body language alone.

Simply put - You couldn’t do it.

Although unlikely to have completely comprehended the extent of your paralysis when it came to seeking help, Loki had seemed to pick up on your reluctance. “I can grudgingly confirm - against my usual image –“ Loki had said, “that they are in fact good people and would grant you more than adequate funds for your basic treatment if the subject is brought to their attention.”

You had sighed heavily, still unable to meet his eyes, knowing he was more than likely right, but still not thrilled at the idea. “I – I just don’t talk to them much – if I can help it.” You’d confessed. “I – I can handle one of them,” You’d motioned with your hands, watching your own movements as an excuse not to meet Loki’s eyes, “But when they’re all together… _Grouped_ …” You had shaken your head at the thought, “It’s like… it’s like all the jocks grouped in the cafeteria.” You’d tried to explain, though a quick flicker of a glance up at Loki’s confused face had told you he hadn’t understood the reference. “Uh – intimidating.” You had tried to clarify.

“You are scared?” Loki had asked, his tone one of surprise as he’d watched you carefully, catching the fear in your face.

You’d felt your cheeks warm again, embarrassed at how easy you were to read - and that you were scared of perfectly friendly people. “Well, anxious.” You’d mumbled, “Actually – ya know what? – No. It’s – it’s silly you.” You’d stated, shaking your head again. “I – I can do it.” You had told yourself as firmly as you could despite your shaking voice.

“You are sure?” The uncertainty in Loki’s voice had tipped you over the edge then. You felt almost humiliated by your own behaviour, were you truly so weak you couldn’t even speak to people you practically considered your friends. Ok, you hadn’t known them long, but it had been nearly a year, and these were people who devoted their lives to helping people!

But still you couldn’t ignore the doubt that niggled in your heart that they would be horrified at the very suggestion of you asking for a loan…

Loki had been watching you intently, his face curious, as you battled with your inner self. Eventually you had excused yourself under the pretence of having work you needed to do, but really you had just needed an excuse to leave. As much as you _really_ did like Loki, he was one of the most intimidating people for you because of that. His constant interrogations on your mental state also hadn’t helped either and you were quickly feeling rather drained.

You had hidden in your room in the compound for a while – doing nothing but lying on your bed staring at the ceiling in an attempt to recuperate and calm yourself – but eventually you could see no point in putting it off any longer. Now, here you were, lingering in the science department of the building and recanting your chosen lines ready for when you finally braved the door a few strides away.

You had thought Stark was the best to talk to - after all, he was the main financer of the Avenger’s operation from what you could gather, though technically Pepper Pots seemed to have the majority control over his money. But Tony could persuade her though, you were sure. Far rather him than you anyway.

You could feel the sweat building in your palms and your whole body was tensed in flight mode at the idea of having to broach such an awkward subject – to ask for anything in fact. Despite this though, you tried to push through it, ignoring the erratic heart in your chest and lead feet as you now moved forward the last few steps to the door.

You’d decided already that you wouldn’t try to explain your condition in any kind of detail, only saying that you needed the money for something medical, and then strongly assure him that you would start paying off the loan straight away in the type of increments you could afford - even if it took your whole life to pay off.

You’d reached the door and you stared at it for a moment before taking a breath and reaching a shaky hand for the handle, the metal cool under your clammy palms.

You only managed a foot over the room’s threshold, however, before you stopped dead at the scene before you. The whole Avenger’s team seemed to be in the lab – on looking back, there were a few members missing, but that didn’t feel like it particularly mattered at the time – and you froze like woodland animal.

No one acknowledge your presence immediately though, Tony and Bruce Banner were bent over a lab bench staring hard at something on a screen on the surface whilst Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers stood a few feet away, both watching the scientists with concerned faces, their arms crossed over their chests.

The sound of the door closing behind you seemed to pull Steve and Natasha from their thoughts, but glancing up at you with furrowed brows, though Natasha only glanced at you before retuning her attention back to the other two men.

“Something up [Y/N]?” She called back distractedly.

It wasn’t a cold, annoyed tone. Nothing hostile. Yet there wasn’t anything accommodating either and your heart already dropped. “Uh –“ You couldn’t do this. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. It was only supposed to be Stark.

“You alright?” Steve asked with a concerned frown, not missing the fear that now flickered across your features.

“I’m just –“ You struggled, panicking. “You’re busy – I’m sorry.” You manged out quickly before you turned on the spot and slipped back out of the lab door, closing it behind you. You didn’t hesitate before you were walking swiftly back down the corridor the way you had come - your heart still pounding in your pulse points – and not stopping until you reached the elevator at the end of the hall and the doors had closed on you.

You audibly breathed out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding as you leant back against the back wall of mirrors in the little metal box. Your legs shook like mad beneath your weight and you could feel a thin layer of cold sweat over most of your skin as your heart rate refused to slow and your mind continued to replay the painfully embarrassing encounter of only a few seconds ago. You closed your eyes, feeling the elevator begin to rise, and tried to focus on your breathing, but you could feel your thoughts running chaotically in your head to the point you couldn’t think straight and, in the end, couldn’t really think of anything.

Then the claustrophobia-like feeling came, closing in on you and you curled over into a ball, crossing your arms over your chest into a tight hug. You let your legs give way as you breathing came faster now - like you were in some physical agony - and you let your legs give way beneath you, slipping to the floor and hugging your knees up to your chest.

You had a brief, almost hysterical moment, when you seemed to remark to yourself how the moving motion of the steel cage really wasn’t helping, before your mind clamped down into ineptness again and all you could focus on was that it would get better, and yet, wasn’t life hopeless?

You hadn’t expected for your body to or mind to react the way it had, to have caused such a panic attack-like reaction. It was almost scary how unpredictable it was. Nothing had happened after all – you’d just walked into room with a few people! - and in a way that frustrated you more, it only proved what you feared. You were weak, practically pathetic – why would you wind yourself up so badly from just a few words from your friends?

You barely registered that the elevator had stopped, or that you were crying until you felt a tear drop off your chin and onto the back of your hand.

The doors slid open, but you kept your head down, too busy focusing on trying to get your breathing back under some semblance of control.

“[Y/N]?” You heard a voice call ahead of you. Your heart dropped, and you screwed your eyes shut where you hung your head, your prayers for an empty floor having fallen on deaf ears. You were in no position to be able to pull yourself back into anything close to a normal enough state for it not to raise any concern, but you also really didn’t want to have to explain why you were sat on the floor of the elevator shaking and in tears.

It didn’t make sense to _you_ , after all, how would it make sense to anyone else?

“[Y/N], is something wrong?” Loki asked, suddenly at your side and you shook your head slightly, feeling like you’d somehow blanked out for a moment. His cool hands on your upper arms seemed to startle you back down to Earth, his grip on you rigid and tense and you glanced up through your lashes to see him glancing around the elevator and back out into the corridor, almost guarding your body with him own, alert for any imminent danger that may have caused your current condition.

You dropped your eyes again as he glanced back to you, having seen nothing obvious – though he didn’t relax. You could only shake your head in answer to the question you knew must be on his face, a heavy weight on your chest that seemed to constrict your throat, suffocating and trapping you where you sat. You wanted to get to your feet – to pull yourself together and pretend like nothing was happening - but you couldn’t find even find the energy to move and your limbs still felt numb and shaky.

You heard rather than saw, the doors of the lift closing behind Loki’s back, and then the metal box lurched upwards again, continuing its skyward crawl. You groaned quietly as you felt a new wave of nausea wash over you, and you dropped your head between your legs.

Loki’s eyes flickered over you in concern - still trying to pin point the source of your discomfort but seemed to realise the more immediate problem - releasing his hold on one of your arms to reach back and hit the large red emergency ‘Stop’ button on the elevator’s control panel. You felt the movement of the lift slow, and the gears creaked and protested as it ground to a halt midway between floors.

Loki’s eyes didn’t leave you though, still trying to fathom your current situation and symptoms. “Lie down.” He suddenly instructed, shifting his hands as though to aid you.

“What –“ You frowned groggily, lifting your head, sure you’d heard him wrong, yet you didn’t fight his hands as they now gently guided you to the floor. You couldn’t help the feeling of vulnerability as in your new position on the ground with Loki towering above you – fighting the urge to curl into a foetal position – but you couldn’t deny that the cold steel of the floor felt wonderfully soothing on your clammy skin and the wooziness in your head already seemed to be receding. “What are you –“ You tried again, attempting to lift your head to address Loki better, but his hand was quickly on your chest, pushing you back down again.

“Just stay there.” He commanded firmly, though not unkindly. You went to open you mouth again, but Loki cut across you. “Can you breathe?” You furrowed your brow at the weird question, then realised why you though it so weird - your breathing _had_ returned to some semblance of normal - it no longer feeling like you were trying to breath through a sieve.

“I – uh – yeah.” You admitted, blinking in amazement. You noticed him nod above you. “Loki, I’m fine,” You tried to tell him, “– I – “ You went as though to push yourself to your elbows again.

“No stay down.” He insisted, and you were surprised by the earnest in his voice. You relaxed against the floor, understanding Loki was just trying to help, and rather amazed it seemed to be working.

You were even more amazed, when Loki - content you had finally conceded and were unlikely to get up again – now moved to lie on the floor next to you. You watched, almost dumbfounded as he lowered himself down next you, his shoulder nearly touching yours and his long black hair fanning out beneath him. You glanced away up at the ceiling, your cheeks heating, when his eyes you’re yours again – something almost intimate about lying next to another person. “Loki.” You mumbled awkwardly after a pause, “What are we doing?”

“Do you want to leave?”

You furrowed your brow at this, then shook your head. “I’m – I’m ok right now…” You murmured, closing your eyes and realising you were. You no longer felt nauseous, your brain function seemed to be returning and you were sure your limbs might actually be able to support your weight now.

“What are you doing this evening?”

Your eyes snapped open. “What?” You asked, turning your head to look over at Loki, bewildered.

“I asked about your plans this evening – I take it your foot is still recovering?”

“I – yeah – it’s still a bit sore,” You confirmed with a frown, still confused. “I was just thinking of staying in for a movie…”

“Wise.” Loki nodded sagely. You furrowed your brow in question, but when he said nothing else, you turned your gaze back up to the ceiling. “What are you going to watch?”

“What? Why?” You frowned at the panels in the roof of the box.

“It is merely a question.” Loki shrugged shamelessly.

“I – I know, but why do you care?”

“It was my attempt to distract you,” He admitted casually, “I thought outrightly telling you that was my plan may have undermined my objective slightly.” He explained wryly.

Then you realised, Loki had never asked you what was wrong, because he _knew_ – somehow – what was wrong, and he had wanted to help. For some reason you could feel hot tears in the corners of your eyes. “Casino Royale. I thought I’d put Casino Royale on.” You murmured in answer, your voice breaking slightly.

Loki nodded out of the corner of your eye again. “Thank you.” You murmured up at the ceiling after you lay there in silence for a few minutes.

“There is no need to thank me.” Loki stated, seeming almost taken aback by the sincerity of your thanks. “I feel like it is largely my fault after all.” Loki murmured next to you. “But we do not have to talk about it.” He reassured you.

“Ok.” You murmured, managing a small nod, content to just lie there a little bit longer. “But thank you,” You said again, “for not just telling me to calm down.” You explained, shrugging lightly.

Loki found your hand at your side where is lay besides you, squeezing it reassuringly. “I only wish I, myself, did not cause you anxiety.” He confessed honestly. You glanced over at him, surprised to find he was no longer watching you, but had also turned his face up to the ceiling above. He had and still should be sending your anxiety into overdrive right now – being this close, touching you – he was _Loki_ after all.

You squeezed his hand back and he turned his head to meet your eyes and you offered him a weak, shaky smile. “You don’t.” You told him truthfully. And it _was_ the truth, because - in the that moment, lying on the floor of an elevator with it’s emergency stop engaged, hand in hand with a Asgardian god - you didn’t think you’d ever felt you’d never felt more at content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I had a few requests for a second part to my oneshot, so I took a few ideas and came up with this!
> 
> I know people struggle with anxiety in different ways, so this may not be particularly accurate, but I find it really difficult to remember what the feeling of an anxiety attack feels like when I’m not actually experiencing one - so I apologise in advance for that!
> 
> My writing hasn’t been great for a while, and still isn’t anywhere close to what it should be, but I hope this isn’t completely and utterly terrible anyway!
> 
> (I haven’t managed to edit it much!)

**Author's Note:**

> So, it’s not great - I think Loki’s a bit ooc - but I can’t think of a way to fix it either haha so I’m just kinda gonna go with as it is… Hope it’s not too bad…? :S


End file.
